User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombies Map Theory: Havana
Welcome, new fans and readers, to another of my theories about the next Nazi Zombies map. Before I begin, I need to tell you that I will make a page for these theories if this post gets 3 comments from 3 different people. So now that I have explained this to you, I now present you with another of my exciting posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. Enjoy! About The name of the map is Havana. It takes place in an alternate storyline of the mission 'Operation 40', during the beginning part of the mission. The characters are Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Carlos. 'Backstory' While discussing the invasion plan and assassination of Fidel Castro, Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Carlos, the female dancer walks out of the back room. She makes her way over to Bowman. Bowman starts to dance with her, but then she attempts to bite him. Bowman is stunned and pushes her on to the ground. She gets back up and charges towards him. Bowman fights her off, but eventually he is forced to shoot her. "Crazy bitch!", he yells. Suddenly, zombies blow the front door down and walk in. The S.O.G. members and the Cuban rebel grab their ASPs and attack the undead horde. (Somehow, the inhabitants of the city were contaminated with Element 115, and became zombies.) 'Enemies' *Tropas zombies - These zombies wear the standard Tropas uniform. There faces are pale and cracked. Their behaviour is the same as regular zombies. *Cuban Police zombies - The Cuban Police zombies wear the general Cuban Police uniform. Their outfit is more tattered, bloody, and ripped than the Tropas zombies. Their behavious is also the same as regular zombies. *Cuban civilian zombies - The Cuban civilian zombies wear varrying outfits. Their faces are pale and slightly black, and their behavious is somewhat humourous: sometimes they will walk away from the players and not even attack them. Weapons 'Pistols' *ASP (starting weapon) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Combat Knife (starting knife) *Claymore *Sickle 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic *Candolier ﻿ '﻿' ﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Daniel Smith